Christmas Memories
by The Convergence
Summary: For Kyo: Tessa and Will enjoy Christmas together alone in a house graciously loaned by Magnus.


**For:** Kyo

 **Penname:** Kyoko Rose

 **Character:** Tessa Gray

 **Other Characters Used:** Will Herondale

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre(s):** Romance Fluff

 **Message to your person:** Have a wonderful holiday season Kyo

* * *

 **Christmas Memories**

 _Tessa and Will enjoy Christmas together alone in a house graciously loaned by Magnus._

* * *

Tessa and Will walked through the streets of London, hand in hand feeling at ease even among the bustling streets. The sun was setting the grey clouds threatening snow. The pair wouldn't have minded. Magnus had offered them one of his houses for Christmas. To get some privacy from the "nosy shadowhunters." The pair had graciously accepted, planning on heading there after a bit more time.

"You're awfully quiet." Tessa said, "It's unlike you."

"I'm enjoying a wonderful evening with the love of my life, I don't think words are needed"

Tessa chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You certainly haven't lost your charm." she teased.

He smirked, "I should hope not my dear lady. I wouldn't want to disappoint."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head fighting against a smile, "Such a gentleman."

"As always." He replied taking her in, it had been just over a year, and she was unchanged as he knew she would be, in a century when he was serving in death she'd be the same, still as beautiful as she was now.

As if knowing what he was thinking she squeezed his hand, "Let's go back to the house, it's getting cold."

He nodded and the pair headed towards the house, comfortable silence between them again. Once the lamps were lit and the fire roaring the pair stayed close together, "Magnus was nice to let us borrow this place." Tessa mused, "I like having the privacy."

"I do too," Will stole a kiss, "I can do things like that."

Tessa smiled, a pink tinge to her cheeks, "I think I like that very much."

He kissed her again, "I do too."

Tessa smiled and leaned closer, "You know it's crazy to think about how much we went through to get to this moment."

"Crazy indeed." He played with her hand idly, "Was it worth it?"

"Of course." she said, "Even with everything that happened, I got to meet the people I love the most in the world and figure out exactly who I am. Despite everything, I'm truly happy Will. Are you happy?"

"I am, for the most part. I have you but I miss my parabati. He was always meant to be with me."

"I know. But it's not like you'll never see him. He's not going to die from the Yin Fen. He'll be fine."

He sighed, "I know, I'm just being selfish."

"That's okay. It hasn't been that long, I'm not going to judge you for missing him, I miss him too."

"I think we should change the topic."

And the pair talked, about the past, about the future, about nothing. Quick kisses stolen between sentences. The pair oblivious to the falling snow outside, The bells outside chimed midnight, breaking the pair from their conversation.

"Happy Christmas Tess."

"Happy Christmas Will" She whispered kissing him deeply once more.

The pair held each other close as they slowly fell asleep, peace on the Shadowhunters and Warlocks faces, this was just the beginning for them, and they were both ready for this adventure together.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
